


Once Upon A Consolation Prize

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Football, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Danny persuades Ryan to be manager for OUAS' charity football match versus Sheffield United's 'Blades' Legends.Post-match and despite the loss, Ryan rewards Danny for the two goals he scored.





	Once Upon A Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I was asked by several lovely anons over on tumblr if I'd write some dryan themed around Danny's charity match last Saturday. I didn't think I would, I had nothing until yesterday and then I wrote this in one sitting. I apologise for the title but I couldn't resist and THIS IS DANGEROUS, DON'T DO IT!!!!
> 
> Now I hopefully have you all intrigued...;) I hope you enjoy x

Ryan doesn't know how he gets himself into these situations.

Actually scratch that, yes he does and it's all _Danny's_ fault. He prides himself on being a calm and collected kind of guy who doesn't make rash decisions unlike his soap character, but even he has to admit it's sometimes hard to resist. He's only human.

“Baby, please,” he pants, Danny's mouth currently stretched around his cock and an apology already on the tip of his tongue for tugging on his hair a little harder than necessary or coming down his throat, whatever comes to mind first.

Unfortunately, Danny knows brilliant methods of torture and he pulls off to suck in a grateful breath, which he then blows against Ryan's dick to make him twitch and squirm. “No,” he says, squeezing him at the root so he can't even have an orgasm to distract them both, “You know what you have to agree to.”

He's got a point there.

It's a fortnight until Danny plays in his next football match in aid of the charity that holds him as trustee and Ryan's the perfect, quietly supportive boyfriend as always but Danny is after more from him this time because the opposite team is none other than a bunch of Sheffield United 'legends'. With it being his boyhood club, Ryan knew there wasn't much to stop him from attending except it's not enough and now Danny's dangling in front of him the opportunity of managing him and the lads _against_ the Blades. It'll mean being a lot more visible than just hiding in the crowd in a stadium box somewhere. It's training and team photographs, team talks and tactics, it's picking up strangers if they're down and keeping them level-headed if they're happy and confident. It's having control and then trusting that control to work on the pitch and it's all whilst representing a charity he knows is incredibly dear to his boyfriend's heart.

Sat in an armchair in their living room with Danny on his knees and sports news he hadn't had chance to turn off before he was ambushed and seduced still playing on low over Danny's shoulder, Ryan tilts his hips upwards slowly to try and push through Danny's tight fist, but Danny shakes his head and takes his hand away to grab his balls and lean in between his spread thighs. Just like the saying, he's literally got Ryan by the balls and his cheeky grin says he knows it and will use anything to get what he wants. Helping dull the urge to come into an absent ache is a side effect he probably didn't have in mind, but at least it makes Ryan think more clearly to be able to consider his options.

The thing is, Danny knows that secretly Ryan wants to say Yes and he just needs the extra push that teasing with sex gives because the thought of not supporting Danny and maybe not meeting a couple of Sheffield's footballing heroes is worse than feeling like he's under a microscope for a brief time, so he pets at Danny's jaw and nods his assent through hazy eyes.

“You're gonna come and you're gonna manage us and we're gonna win?” Danny checks, bright-eyed.

“Yeah, I'm definitely gonna - gonna come,” he croaks, smiling feebly at his own quip as Danny releases his balls from their painful threat and the relief has him ready to surrender.

“Think of it as a thank you,” Danny grins, licks him wet again and follows his mouth down his cock to his fist at the base. Ryan curls his fingers on top of Danny's with one hand and sets the other on the back of Danny's neck, edging him into his throat.

He won't have to apologise for coming too soon down his throat anymore. After such underhanded tactics, he deserves it.

\---

They don't win.

In fact, if it wasn't for their second half performance it probably would've been an embarrassing whitewash regardless of it being for charity. A 5-3 loss seemed like a pretty good trade off in the end, with Danny scoring two goals and making Ryan's heart soar with pride. He'd feel proud of him if they were just friends, like his clamouring teammates were, but of course there's an extra little kick in his chest when he thinks _yeah, that's my man_ as he watches Danny lap up the praise and attention from everyone, including the very excitable crowd.

It was quite overwhelming for his own reception to be so warm, considering how long the charity held onto the secret of him being there and involved but as long as he had Danny in his orbit, he knew he'd be fine. After the match, they'd taken pictures and had plenty of chats and by the end of it, Ryan realised that he'd barely had time to congratulate Danny himself. Not properly anyway. A quick platonic hug or handshake was one thing and Ryan definitely had ideas beyond that.

On the ride home to Leeds in Danny's car, he feels like there's no time like the present and, sat in the passenger seat, he puts his hand on Danny's thigh. Dressed in jeans instead of his shorts (more's the pity) and the sky blue jacket that matches Ryan's, his concentrating face shows no reaction whilst the muscle flexes under Ryan's fingers as he squeezes lightly. With his movements not immediately rebuffed, he chances his luck and tickles the inseam over Danny's leg and he squirms in his seat.

“Babe, I'm driving,” he says, but Ryan hangs onto the laughter in his voice.

“You won't even notice me,” he whispers into Danny's ear, kissing his cheek.

Taking in their surroundings of being fully in the middle of the M1, he clocks the backed up traffic on the horizon and recklessly decides to throw caution to the wind. It's not like Danny has a convertible or something where anyone could look in and figure out what's going on so, feeling encouraged and giving in to his adventurous streak (which usually just takes him to lovely places on holiday), Ryan leans across the centre console to pull open Danny's thin belt and his jeans. It's risky for Danny to be helping him take them off in any way and clothes twisted around his knees would impede his ability to control the pedals, so Ryan wedges Danny's underwear beneath his balls to free his cock. He's mostly soft because this was entirely a surprise for him, but Ryan doesn't let that deter him and he bends his head to his lap as Danny brakes and the car slows to a stop in the monotony of a jammed rush hour. 

Stuck there for even a few seconds, Ryan feels Danny's fingers slither under the collar of his jacket to flutter over the nape of his neck in suggestion and Ryan gives his bare dick a curious lick before he curls his tongue around the head and swallows him down. He almost instantly hears a thud and his heart jumps into his throat, but the car doesn't jerk dangerously, so he figures Danny must've hit the floor with his foot instead and he hums gratefully, hoping at least one of them keeps their mind. Danny smells and tastes fresh from his post-match shower at the ground, washing off sticky champagne that the Sheffield old-timers had with them as they'd burst into the OUAS dressing room and nobody could refuse their joy when it was all for charity anyway, so Ryan has to settle for remembering the scent of the grass and mud and the sweat on Danny's body as they'd hugged in the corridor off from the tunnel to be away from prying eyes. He moans at the memory and tightens his mouth, licking turning to soft sucks as Danny starts to get an erection when captured between his lips and he hisses a breath through his teeth, already struggling so Ryan pauses.

“I should stop,” he says lowly, gaze fixed on his hand that would be feeding Danny's dick along his tongue if he was still blowing him.

“Yeah,” comes the agreement on a sigh, not convincing in the slighest.

He feels his own cock throb in his jeans as Danny widens how he's sitting a little in tempting invitation and Ryan's helplessly drawn back to it, timing the rhythm of his work to how fast or slow Danny is driving down the motorway. Now fully hard, it's easier to coat the cock in his mouth with his spit and he groans appreciatively when concentrating on the head makes Danny buck his hips subtly in reward for Ryan's efforts and he takes another couple of inches, meeting the rest with his slippery, moving hand. However, giving his all doesn't help him ignore his own problem and he pulls off again to pay attention to Danny's balls and leave him hands free for long enough that he can shove one down the front of his boxers. The relief when he touches himself makes him sigh a hot breath into Danny's skin and he nearly rears back against the steering wheel in shock when Danny accidentally presses the horn. Despite the illicit thrill, it reminds Ryan where they are and he knows they can't be far from exiting left so it's an orgasm now or never...or rather until they get home because Danny deserves that much.

To try and help him along, he deepthroats him twice but Danny's fingers frantically tug at his hair as Ryan's swallowing around him the second time. “Shit, shit – I'm gonna miss it! Fuck!” he curses.

Ryan hears the click of the indicator, feels him bulge out his cheek and one last long lick to the precome sticky on his cockhead before he slumps in his seat to take a moment to breathe. His throat feels raw, used in the best way, although Danny's aghast expression is what makes him smile the biggest.

“You can't leave me like this!” he whines, outraged. “I was good today!”

Ryan bites his swollen lip and returns to touching himself hidden to Danny as he's only got his zip down and he absolutely can't afford to take his eyes off the smaller roads now. “Yeah, you really were.”

He's careful to keep his arm's movements from outside sights and bends when he feels his orgasm approach, sympathetic for Danny's denial but not enough to stop himself from falling off the edge. He uses his position to urgently hunt in the glovebox for a tissue and catches most of his come inside it when he shoots his load, a rogue streak ending up on the bottom half of the tracksuit jacket, which is probably near sacrilegious. Panting, he sprawls in his seat boneless and spreads his legs, the tissue balled up in his fist until he can get rid of it at home. Danny must spare him a quick glance because he swears some more.

“Oh my god! Did you just – I can't believe - ” he splutters, no doubt desperate for his release.

“I – I don't know what came over me, if I'm honest,” Ryan blinks, reality rushing back in full force and a blush springing into his face.

“I'm too fucking horny to make the joke.” Danny grumbles, glaring at the windscreen and leaning forward with both hands on the wheel like that will get them there quicker.

It must feel like a lifetime to him until they do, but Ryan drifts and only comes back to himself when Danny punches him on the arm with a gruff “Come on,” and he leaves Ryan to get out of the car, his hand holding his jeans closed as he walks to the door whilst the other expertly fits his house key into the lock. Ryan's close behind and willingly pliant as Danny lets his clothes pool at his ankles and he puts Ryan on his knees in the hallway. Shaky hands on either side of his head, Ryan can feel how much pent up sexual energy is still in Danny and crying to come out, so he groans loudly, deeply, around his mouthful and his eyes crinkle just as much when Danny's cock twitches and he comes on a shout. Ryan had told his mum to drop the dogs back at their place half an hour ago and not worry about sticking around to greet them for this exact reason and Tommy and Lola bark in the kitchen as they realise now from the noise that they're home, but Ryan staggers to his feet and feels lucky that he can still get down after his knee op to blow his boyfriend.

“Happy now?” he grins, languidly kissing him calm.

“Don't ever do that to me again, ya mad bastard!” Danny chuckles, rubbing their noses together.

Ryan won't make any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
